U Remind Me
by pseudonym-nil18
Summary: Please R&R... different story this time around...


**Title:** _"U Remind Me"_

**Author(s):** _pseudonym-nil18 and RainmakerLayns_

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Ron x Hermione

**Author's Notes:** (_pseudonym-nil18_) This fic is inspired by _Usher's song U Remind Me_ (obviously!).

------------

That cold night, I just loved to remember it.

It was passionate yet intensifying.

With my chin rested on my hand, I stole a glance at Ron. But I turned my head away quickly, my heart beating triple time and my face burning. For he was also staring at me, then he winked meaningfully, almost sensuously, when he caught my eye.

It made me wince for a second, making my spine tingle.

Somehow, that memory keeps on playing in my head…

We were walking along the halls of the sixth floor but, honesty we didn't know what on earth we were doing in that floor.

Our footsteps echoed in the corridor, making the silence more deafening. So I broke off the silence by asking him about…

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, "I mean after that, um, you know, the poison 'thing'?"

"Well, I'm still sort of dizzy. After that accident, the headache didn't leave my head." Ron muttered.

We were walking straight down the hall, towards a dark fork. I stopped him by grabbing his right arm.

"So what's up with you and Lavender?" I said abruptly with averting his eyes.

"I don't want her anymore." Ron said after a while. My heart skipped a beat. "Oh…so, who're you in to now?" I mumbled. Probably someone more stunning that Lavender.

"…you," he said simply. I gasped and whirled to face him.

"wha--?" I was about to make him repeat what he said. I was so sure that I heard him wrong. No, it can't be. But he suddenly grabbed my suddenly and seized my lips in a fierce kiss.

He pinned me against the wall, making my body numb. Oh, it felt good. His tongue was incredible, massaging every part of my mouth.

My hand crept to his jaws, holding him nearer. His hands were roaming out of control.

His hands were running somewhere in my right thigh, caressing it gradually.

I panicked a bit. "Ron, wait…" I whispered to his mouth, but just then, his hand touched me. I moaned loudly. His hand kept stroking me, torturing me to insanity. I quickly pulled off for a second just to stop him, then Ron whispered, "Come on, let's find another place."

He grabbed my hand and I trailed behind him. A door suddenly opened to our right and he pulled me inside a room full of clutter, but then I realized it was the Room of Requirement. Good grief, this room sensed ever, lust! I thought.

He stopped for a while, panting slightly, pacing a little, looking for a spot to make love on. I stared at his face, I love to stare at him, really. His pointed nose, smooth yet freckled face and his soft lips that I've just touched, oh it felt good.

Still clutching my hand, he again pulled me near the used practice mattresses and gently laid me down.

"I just love being with you, you've known that ever since," Ron said as he touched my face. I could feel his warm palm that made me shiver. Without thinking, without planning it, I made the first move.

I pulled his face onto me and kissed him torridly, it was like heaven, as if our lips were inseparable as we exchanged saliva. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pants then threw it away. I took off my cloak, my blouse and my shirt and threw them away as well.

Then, leaving over me, he started kissing me again. He dragged his tongue across my cheeks to my ear. He traced every curve, then plunged his tongue into its inner crevice, making me gasped, Goosebumps roughening my skin. He captured my mouth in another explosive kiss, his hands fumbling with the clasp of my bra. He nuzzled my neck, trailing his lips to my breasts. His lips closed on my nipple. I moaned loudly and arched my back, my fingers tangling with his hair. Sweat dripped from his body as his warm breath touched my neck.

His finger stroked me endlessly, then, gently but persuasively, wedged his way in probing my wet warmth. I gasped with delight as he kept inserting and withdrawing his finger. He was so good, he like an expert and that was the last trace of innocence as he finally entered me slowly, inserting his erected penis into my love tunnel. I cried out loud with the sweet torment of passion. We both groaned loudly, slowly, rhythmically, he increased the temperature and I followed his lead, arching my hips towards him. As he began to straddle again above me, leaving no trace of exhaustion.

"Oh…my…oh…" I groaned, clutching his sweaty neck. That moment was the happiest yet tiring sensation.

We both panted heavily, receiving each other's warm breath. He smiled at me and lowered his head purposefully. I closed my eyes when his lips were only a couple of inches from mine, bracing myself for another wave of explosive passion…

CRASH!…

I shrieked in surprise, my hands automatically flying to my mouth to stifle my scream. I opened my eyes immediately. What I saw almost made me scream again, only this time, much louder. Instead of finding Ron starring at me, I found Professor Snape's gleaming black eyes glaring at me, his hooked nose barely a couple of inches from mine.

All eyes were on me, they grinned broadly and murmured. "Quit dallying, Ms. Granger. Wondering at this time must be fun." Snape said coldly, "10 points from Gryffindor!"

I wanted to complain. But I couldn't. I heard Slytherins sniggering and pointing at me. "I wish I could hide my face into my pocket," I thought. Then clenched my fists on my deck. Snape turned his back and left me but still on his famous smirk. But there's one thing I couldn't forget, there's Ron again. Wearing his intimidating yet meaningful stare like _"Ok-I-know-what-you're-thinking"_. Gotta change this attitude as soon as possible.

**-END-**

**09.25.05**

**Author's notes: (**_pseudonym-nil18_Reviews please! Thank you for reading this one. This was co-written with my friend **_"RainmakerLayns",_** thanks, couldn't make it without you. )


End file.
